


The Sound Of Your Voice

by leiascully



Series: Gratuitously Sexy [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, ace-spec Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Hardison puts the sex yelling to good use by programming Parker's vibrator to sync with Eliot's voice.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Gratuitously Sexy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834363
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	The Sound Of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 5th in the Gratuitously Sexy series (Season 5 and post-s5)  
> A/N: Took a break from my NaNo to write this so at least somebody gets laid. Title inspired by The Barenaked Ladies.

Parker came out of the bathroom after her shower, towel drying her hair. Eliot and Hardison were nowhere to be seen, which was odd, because it was Hardison's turn. Instead, on the bed, there was an earpiece and her U-shaped vibrator and a little bottle of lube. She picked up the earpiece and put it in.

"I'm here," she said.

"Heyyyy baby," Hardison said. He sounded extremely satisfied with himself. "Hello from Eliot's extremely under-used bedroom. Glad you could join us."

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I know sometimes you aren't really in the mood for that kind of up-close experience," Hardison said, "so I thought I'd try a little experiment. Go ahead and get nice and comfortable."

"Why isn't Eliot talking?" she asked, sitting down on the bed. She put her damp hair up. It was better than having it lie over her shoulders. She picked up the vibrator and weighed it in her hand. 

"Eliot's grumpy," Hardison told her. 

"I'm not grumpy," Eliot said.

"You know how you can sync the vibrator up to a song and it pulses to the beat?" Hardison said. "Because I'm a genius, I reprogrammed it to pulse when Eliot talks. Our terse friend here is about to get a lot more vocal, because if he's not having fun, you're not having fun."

"Just because I'm not yelling about it doesn't mean I'm not having fun," Eliot grumbled.

"But sex yelling is the best part," Parker said. "I mean, one of the best parts."

"Exactly," Hardison said, even more smug. "And it's my turn. And I want Eliot to talk dirty to me. I just thought he could use a little extra incentive. Go ahead and turn it on."

Parker pressed the button embedded under the smooth silicone of the vibrator. "Okay. It's not doing anything."

"Of course it's not," Hardison said. "Eliot?"

"What do you want me to say?" Eliot said, and the vibrator buzzed against Parker's fingers.

"Oooh," she said.

"That's what I thought," Hardison said with satisfaction.

"This is going to be fun," Parker said. She wasn't really turned on yet - it didn't usually just happen like that for her - but she'd known it was Hardison's turn, so she was willing to be turned on, and that was usually enough. And it was nice of him to use his turn to plan something that was special for her and for Eliot. That helped her get in the right frame of mind.

"So you just go ahead and settle in," Hardison told her. "And I'll get our handsome friend her to tell me exactly what he wants."

Parker made herself a little nest of pillows and blankets and cuddled up. She didn't feel like putting the vibrator inside herself yet, so she just held it so that both ends touched her. 

"All right," Hardison said. "Tell me what to do."

"My turn is gonna be all about me," Eliot threatened in a low voice. "I'm changing it. I was gonna be so good to you. Now it's gonna be the other way around."

The vibrator buzzed softly against Parker's skin, the intensity of it changing with the rise and fall of Eliot's voice, and she sighed in appreciation. "Hardison, I know you know this, but you're very smart."

"She's enjoying herself," Hardison pointed out. "Get into it, baby." 

"Tell him to take your shirt off," Parker suggested as the vibrator stilled. "Wait, are you wearing a shirt?"

"You tell her," Hardison said. "Set the scene."

"I'm wearing all my clothes," Eliot said, and the vibrator responded. "Hardison's wearing all his clothes. This is not even close to sex."

"That's how it starts," Parker said. "Tell him to take your shirt off."

"Oh, so it's just everybody bosses Eliot now, huh?" Eliot grumbled. Parker sighed again as the vibrator hummed against her. "Maybe I don't want him to take my shirt off. Maybe I'd rather be kissed first. Either of you ever think of that? That Eliot might like a little romance?"

"Hardison, kiss him," Parker ordered, and she could hear from the silence that Hardison did exactly that. The vibrator slowed and stilled. "Eliot, tell me how it feels."

"This is ridiculous," Eliot said, but as Hardison kissed him again, he made little noises, self-conscious at first, but then hungrier as the kiss went on. The vibrator buzzed faster the louder he got. Parker couldn't see them, but she could feel the desire building in Eliot. 

"What do you want, Eliot?" Parker whispered. "Tell him where to touch you while he kisses you."

"Kiss my neck," Eliot said. "Run your hands through my hair and down my back." Parker could hear the quiet sounds as Hardison complied: the soft suck of his lips against Eliot's skin, the hush of his palms sliding over the fabric of Eliot's shirt. 

"Tell me how it feels, Eliot," Parker said. 

"It feels good," Eliot said. "It feels damn good." He moaned a little. "Yeah, sweetheart, keep doing that. Ahh!" He sucked in his breath suddenly and the vibrator throbbed. "You gonna give me a hickey? You want everyone to know?"

"Hell yeah I do," Hardison said. "I'd put up a damn billboard if I could. I'd get your names tattooed across my chest." His voice pulsed against Parker's skin too, but a lot more quietly. 

"I know it," Eliot said in a voice that was warm and rough at the same time. "Me too." This time he let himself moan as Hardison's mouth worked at his skin. Parker could almost feel the hard suction of Hardison's lips, the scrape of his teeth, the pressure of his tongue against the tendons in Eliot's neck in the way the vibrator buzzed as Eliot made noise. 

"Now take off my shirt," Eliot said. Parker heard the rustle of fabric as Hardison stripped it off over Eliot's head. "Keep touching me. Run your hands over my chest." Eliot's breathing had started to get heavy enough to make the vibrator pulse gently under the bigger thrums that synced with his voice. He hissed and the vibrator jumped against Parker's skin. Her hips arched into the buzz.

"Tell me," she urged. 

"His mouth," Eliot said, sounding half-dazed. "My nipple. Goddamn, Hardison, that feels so good." 

"Mmm," Parker said. Her hips rolled against the toy. "You're making me wet, Eliot."

Eliot groaned. "Fuck," he said softly.

"Say it again," Parker told him.

"Fuck," he said louder, and the vibrator pulsed hard. Parker dabbed a drop of lube onto each end of the vibrator and slid the bigger end inside herself. The toy hugged her pelvis, rumbling inside and outside as Eliot groaned. 

"Tell him what you want," Parker said.

"I want you to suck my dick," Eliot said. "I want to feel your mouth on me, Hardison."

"Hell yes," Hardison said in that voice that meant he was very turned on. "You want me on my knees? On the bed?"

"On the bed," Eliot said. "Put me on my back." 

"Push you around just a little?" Hardison said.

"Yeah," Eliot said breathlessly. "Just a little."

"Don't worry," Hardison said. "I'm not about waking any hidden instincts right now. Hmm. I wonder." 

"What's happening?" Parker asked.

"He's kissing my stomach," Eliot said. "Ah, fuck. He's kissing just above the waist of my jeans. He undid my belt with his teeth. He's unbuttoning my jeans now. I didn't know somebody could work a zipper that slowly." He drew his breath in hard and the vibrator thrummed inside Parker, making her back arch. She moaned, and Eliot groaned in response. "He's rubbing his mouth against my dick through my boxers. Fuck, that feels good. I'm stepping out of my jeans. Hey, why are you getting up?" Eliot made a surprised sound.

"Mmhmm," Hardison said. "Thought I could do it."

Parker moaned in disappointment as the vibrator slowed. "Do what?"

"He picked me up," Eliot said. "Set me right on the bed. Flat on my back." He sounded satisfied. "He's running his hands up my legs, nice and firm. Now he's kissing the inside of my thigh. Man, I don't think you shaved. Your face is all prickly. Feels good, though. Just a little scratchy. Now he's...goddamn, he's sucking on my balls. God, his tongue feels good. His mouth is so hot. His hands are so strong around my hips, holding me down. That's it, baby. Yeah, use your tongue. You can do it harder. I can take it." Eliot groaned between sentences. Parker wriggled deeper into her nest of blankets and pushed another pillow under her hips as the buzz inside her got stronger and stronger.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Eliot said. "Take all the time you want. Just the head, huh? Is that all you want? Because I think you want more and you're just pacing yourself." He was talking more and more to Hardison, less and less to her, but Parker didn't mind. As long as he kept talking, she was good. She could picture it in her mind's eye: Hardison between Eliot's legs, that smouldery look in his eyes as he lapped slowly at Eliot's dick, his dark fingers curled around the pale smooth shaft. She could imagine Hardison licking slow circles around the head, making sure Eliot felt each one. 

"You think you can wait all day," Eliot said, "but I know you can't. I know you want to swallow me whole. You can take it slow for a little while, but not forever. You want me too bad. I can fucking feel it. It's that shiver of trying to hold back when you want to be filled all the way up. And you know I want you. Go on, then. Take it in. Take it all in if you want to." He groaned loudly. Parker could almost feel the way Hardison's mouth slid down Eliot's shaft, the slow slick heat of the way he enveloped Eliot's dick in his mouth. 

"Touch your chest," she whispered to Eliot as she ran her own hands over her breasts. "Pinch your nipples." It was nice to be alone in the bed. She missed them, but there were no distractions. It was just her and her desire and their voices. It was easier that way to feel all the sensations in her own body.

"Yeah," Eliot breathed. "Hell yeah. Yes, baby. Goddamn, your tongue is talented. Stroke my balls. Yeah, just like that. Fuck, Hardison. You know just how I like it, don't you? You pay attention. I love that about you, sweetheart. How long did you want to fuck me, huh? How long did you just watch and learn and think about fucking me? I bet you touched yourself and wished it was me. Now you don't have to wish. You can have every inch of me. Oh, God, yes." He moaned, a rising sound that made Parker's vibrator sing inside her. She squeezed her breasts with one hand, pressed the heel of the other to the vibrator to keep it deep inside her. Her hips rolled as the toy buzzed. 

Eliot was swearing, under his breath at first and then louder, the curses alternating with endearments and mumbled encouragement for Hardison. "I'm too damn close," he panted. "Stop, stop, baby, stop." Parker could hear the sloppy popping noise as Hardison released Eliot's dick from his mouth.

"Fuck me," Eliot said, and Hardison and Parker both moaned. 

"Yeah," Hardison said. "What do you want?" Parker could hear him moving around, opening a box of condoms, squeezing a bottle of lube.

"On your lap," Eliot said hoarsely. "I want you to hold me. Sit on the bed. Back up. A little more. There you go. I need you to be able to brace yourself some against the headboard. You wanna fuck me the way I deserve, don't you? I need it deep." Hardison half-growled in his throat. 

"Come on," he said, the way Eliot did when he was about to fight someone, and Eliot growled back. Parker could hear the bed creaking.

"You better touch me first," Eliot said. "Get me all warmed up." Parker heard the snap of a latex glove. "Start with one finger. Lots of lube. That's right. Oh, you're gonna fucking tease me?"

"Yeah, I am," Hardison said.

"Take your damn time then," Eliot said. "And kiss me." 

"Make some noise for me," Hardison said. "And Parker." Eliot moaned over the soft wet sound of their lips. Parker could hear the rush of his breath mingling with Hardison's. They were both all wound up. She squeezed her breasts a little harder. Pleasure was pinging all through her now. She could feel how slick she was around the toy, the way her cunt kept slipping as her muscles started to tighten around it. But the toy stayed in place, embracing her with its rumbling buzz. 

"Is he touching you?" she whispered, and Eliot groaned in response. Hardison groaned too, and the toy thrummed even more. The earbuds were bone-conducting now, so the extra vibrations meant that they were close enough that the noise of Hardison's pleasure was traveling through Eliot's body. That was hot. Parker let her back arch, her hips pressing up against her hand to keep the vibrator held tight against her clit. 

"I need you in me," Eliot said, "your fingers, in me." His words were muffled like he was talking against Hardison's mouth, and he groaned as Hardison obeyed. "More," Eliot grunted, and groaned again, even deeper. "Fuck yes." 

"Yeah," Parker said, her voice all breathy now. Her blood was running so hot through her. She rolled onto her belly and reached into the drawer of her bedside table. Eliot made being filled up sound so good. She had a dildo that would fit inside her along with the toy, she was pretty sure. Eliot had bought it for her so she could fuck him, along with a very pretty harness, but they hadn't gotten around to that yet. Eliot was still making plenty of noise as Hardison's fingers opened him up. Parker moaned along with them. 

"Fuck, Parker, it's hot to hear you," Eliot gasped. "Are you gonna come thinking about us?"

"Yeah, I am," she told him. "You make being fucked sound amazing. While he fucks you, I'm gonna fuck myself."

"Goddamn," Eliot said. "Hardison, I'm ready. Fuck me."

"That's cute," Hardison said. "Bossing me around like you think it's your turn."

"You wanted me to talk dirty," Eliot pointed out. "I'm asking you to fuck me."

"You're telling me to fuck you," Hardison said. "How about a little begging? Just for me, since it's my turn."

"Please," Eliot said. "Hardison, please fuck me. I need you inside me. I need your dick inside me. I want me to make you come."

"You always go for the nuclear option," Hardison said, sounding almost stunned. "Spread your legs and lean forward for me, baby. I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you just right." 

"Oh, yeah," Eliot said, "oh, fuck, yes," and Parker spread her own legs and reached underneath herself. The dildo nudged against her. She pushed it in slowly, feeling the pressure of the two toys build inside her. She didn't need any lube this time. She was slick all on her own. The vibrator, trapped between her clit and her wrist, thrummed hard against her as she slowly started to thrust the dildo in and out.

"How does he feel, Eliot?" she whispered. 

"He feels so fucking good," Eliot said. "So fucking good. God, Hardison, you fill me up. I need you inside me." From the half-muffled way he groaned, Parker could tell he was kissing Hardison again. She fucked herself to the rhythm of their sounds, too distracted by her own pleasure to imagine Hardison's hands running over Eliot's thighs and back, Hardison's hand and Eliot's both wrapped around Eliot's dick as he rode Hardison. Parker liked noisy Eliot. He was having a good time, she could tell. She could feel his enjoyment in her own body. He got louder and louder, breaking away from Hardison's mouth, and Parker keened as the vibrations got stronger and stronger, buzzing through her whole pelvis. Her body felt sparkly. Her muscles tensed as she climbed higher and higher, scaling some peak of pleasure, and then all of the sudden, she was at the top. Her whole body went still for a second, weightless like she was flying through the air, and then every sensation caught up to her at once and she cried out and shivered in her nest of covers as her internal muscles gripped hard, clutching at the toys inside her. She pulled them out and dropped them on the bed next to her, catching her breath as she listened to Eliot get closer to his own orgasm. 

"Come on, baby," Hardison urged. "I got you." 

"I fucking love you," Eliot said fiercely, "both of you," and then he was definitely sex yelling. Parker turned over, sprawling out across the covers, smiling as she listened to Eliot come hard, probably all over Hardison's chest and stomach. But that was their problem. Parker had her own lesser mess to clean up, sometime, when she come back down and her knees weren't wobbly anymore. 

"What do you need?" Eliot panted. 

"Parker, you good?" Hardison asked.

"Really good," she assured him. "Do whatever you need to do." The vibrator buzzed on the bed beside her. Parker reached over and held it to her nipple, idly enjoying the sensation without any drive to reach for more. 

"Let me give you want you want," Eliot said urgently. Hardison made a frustrated noise. 

"Up," he said. "On your knees. Hold onto the headboard." 

Eliot grunted, probably as Hardison thrust into him again. "You gonna fuck me hard?"

"Is that what you want?" Hardison asked.

"Yeah," Eliot said. "Slap my ass if you want."

"Like this?" There was a soft smacking noise.

"Harder," Eliot said. This time the smack sounded pretty solid, and Eliot's grunt sounded pleased. "Yeah, like that. Let me have it."

Hardison smacked him again. Eliot groaned rhythmically. "You like that, huh?" Hardison said. "Getting roughed up a little?"

"I thought that was obvious," Eliot growled. 

Hardison laughed. "I hear a lot of complaining about getting punched and kicked from a man who wants to get beat up in bed."

"That's different," Eliot said.

"Is it?" Hardison sounded skeptical and half-out of breath.

"Sometimes," Eliot said. "Come on. I know you can fuck me harder than that."

"You asked for it," Hardison said, and the bed started creaking. Parker listened in cozy satisfaction as Eliot moaned. Hardison was moaning too, starting to sound desperate. Parker closed her eyes and imagined the looks on their faces, those wild unguarded grins. She let her hands stray over her body, touching the vibrator to her belly, her hipbone, her thigh. It was nice to be connected to their pleasure. 

"Hardison, baby, you're so smart," she whispered. "You made us come so hard for you."

"Oh shit," Hardison said. 

"You wanted dirty talk and you're gonna get it from both sides," Eliot said. "I love the way you fuck me, darlin'. You're so damn strong. I like it when you remind me of that." 

"If I was there, I'd let you lick me while you fuck Eliot," Parker offered. "It made me so wet to hear you, Eliot. It sounded so good." 

Hardison groaned and so did Eliot. "What if I want to lick you while he fucks me?" Eliot demanded.

"It's not your damn turn, is it?" Hardison said. The bed creaked again and Eliot gasped. "Baby, if you want my mouth, you're gonna have to get here fast."

Parker jumped out of bed and ran naked down the hall to Eliot's bedroom. She threw open the door and they looked at her with hungry eyes. She came over and climbed up on the bed, throwing her leg over Eliot's back so she was standing straddling his ass, her feet next to his knees. 

"Well, hello," Hardison said, looking up at her. 

"Your mouth, my clit, right now," Parker said. "Wait, did you still want dirty talk?"

"Hell yeah," Hardison said, and then his tongue was flicking against her clit. She bent backwards to give Hardison better access, arching her spine and bracing her hands against the strong muscles on Eliot's shoulders. Parker could feel Eliot trembling underneath her. 

"Fucking incredible," Eliot said. "Don't fucking stop, Hardison. Give it to me harder."

Hardison groaned against Parker's cunt and thrust deeper into Eliot. He was shivering too, and Parker was sure he wouldn't last much longer, but that was all right. She was pretty close anyway, and Hardison's tongue was magical, everywhere she wanted it to be. 

"Your mouth," she said, "Hardison, your mouth is so good."

Hardison groaned into her again and then came, his hips bucking against Eliot's ass. Eliot groaned as Hardison pulled out of him. Parker pushed herself back up off his back so she was standing over him again, but Eliot tugged her carefully down on top of him and wrestled his way between her thighs.

"Hey now," Hardison said, "I thought that was my job."

"You can damn well share," Eliot said, and then both of them were spreading her legs wider, their mouths jostling for position, both of their tongues licking at her. Parker reached out and stroked both their heads. Her legs were hooked comfortably over their shoulders.

"Kiss each other," she told them, and they did, their lips slick with her wetness. She watched for a few minutes. "Now make me come."

The pleasure as their mouths settled over her again was too much to contain. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure overpower all her senses. There were hands on her breasts, hands on her hips. There were fingers inside her, she wasn't sure whose. Maybe they were sharing that too. All she knew was how safe she felt, how loved she felt, how damn much they wanted and cherished her and each other. And then, almost too soon, she was coming again, her body shuddering against their faces, the sensations lighting up the insides of her eyelids like the prettiest fireworks show. Her back arched, almost lifting her off the bed as her orgasm rocked through her. 

"It's okay to admit I always have the best ideas," Hardison told Eliot, wiping his face with his hand. That didn't get rid of his smug expression.

"Fuck you," Eliot suggested. 

"Maybe later," Hardison said with a wink.

Parker laughed and flopped back on the bed, boneless. "Maybe I'll fuck you both later."

"Parker has the best ideas," Eliot told Hardison, crawling up next to her.

"Yeah, she does," Hardison agreed. They settled in on either side of her, throwing their arms over her. 

"I think we all have the best ideas," she said. "But this is the best best idea. Us, I mean."

"Yeah," they both said at the same time.


End file.
